Bittersweet
by The Punch Lord
Summary: An alphabet drabble for Jackal and Praline
1. Chapter 1

**XD these two are so fun to write, there's going to be a part 2 with the rest of the alphabet on the way  
**

* * *

.

**Bashful**

"Oh Jackie!"

_Oh great, _he thought grimly, glaring out to the sand, listening to the rush of feet kicking at the grains as she skipped to him. "What do you think of my new dress?" she wondered, twirling elegantly once she reached him. The fabric batting against the back of his head with the movement. "Isn't it just marvelous? And so flowy! It's perfect for this sort of weather!"

"Whatever," he grumbled, not looking at the dress at all and setting for taking a drink. Behind him Praline pouted before grinning evilly, swooping down draping herself over his shoulders, making him choke in surprise from the very sudden contact. She grinned and snickered as he hacked, loosely wrapping her arms around his strong shoulders. "Its very thin too," she offered with a smirk as he started to stutter and curse from the choke and the feeling that yes, it was only the very thin material between them.

.

**Sometimes**

It was always so aggravating to see him brood. The pinched up face, the squinting reddish eyes that could freak any good girl out with one glaring glance, messy grey blonde hair that was always drenched in sweat and greasy, his strong arms crossed, and his figure set against a wall as he glared out at the world. It was like the world was at fault and that he was always better than anyone and everyone else. And he always looked so lonely, so nasty, and just so darn sexy...

Ugh!

Sometimes she just didn't know what to think about or around him. Seeing him brood against a wall and just glare at everything, sometimes she wanted to shake him. Sometimes she just wanted to sit and admire; he sometimes looked like a lion... no, not a lion. He wouldn't be a lion... he'd be a wolf. Her tough, guarding, lonely wolf.

But always, she liked to jump and see just how she can break that locked up stance.

.

**Annoying**

Her laughter grated on his ears. It was as high pitched as bells, and louder than the wind, going on and on, and drifting farther and father. It caught all attention and drew them in. Particularly boys. They all, always perked up at her laugh, their eyes going over and catching sight of her, completely missing him till they approached or he made his presence clear.

"There's going to be some fireworks tonight, maybe you and I-"

"Sorry," she giggled, flattered and happy, "but but I'm watching them with Jackie."

"Oh? Your friend? She can join us, I know my friend wouldn't mind-"

"No silly," she laughs, "Jackie's my boyfriend." With that she bounced to his side, wrapping her arms around one of it, making his presence quite apparent to her latest suitor, who quickly turned tail and fled from the dark and murderous glare he sent him. "That was sweet of him," Praline hummed.

"Tch."

.

**Easy**

"You know Jackie, you shouldn't be a thief anymore."

He raised a brow at that, laid out over a couch, eyeing up the map of a building he was going to slip into. She eyed him from where she sat, watching him as he studied and memorized the lay out. "Why's that?" he managed out absently. "You don't like my job?" If it could be considered that...

"It just seems unnecessary," she declared with a sigh.

"Oh?"

"You have me now Jackie, you don't have to steal anymore. I can get you whatever you want you know."

.

**Content**

She sighed happily, nestled up against his chest, his green scarf tickling her cheek as her own blonde hair fanned out over them both, brushing over her back and his torso. He slept deeply beneath, one arm hung lazily over her while the other lay out stretched. Peeking her blue eyes open, she smiles as she watched him doze, his mouth parted open. It would be a perfect moment to snatch up a marker or something, scribble and doodle on his face and see how long it would take for him to realize it.

But as fun as that thought was, for the moment, she was too tired and this was too nice.

She pressed and rubbed her her face against his chest, her eyes falling closed as she fell back asleep, a happy hum purring out of her as his fingers twitched in her hair.

.

**Icky**

Praline screamed, making Jackal cringe and dropping his once fresh apple to the dusty dirt ground. He sighed, disappointed and annoyed, he turned to see her on a chair, shaking as she pointed down at something. "What?" he growled.

"Its a bug!"

Following her finger, he saw that, yes, it was a bug. Silky white and squirming on the ground. "Relax," he scoffed. "Its just a baby sandworm." The worst that thing could do was bite-

"Die!" Praline screeched, jumping down from her chair and kicking the baby worm so hard it went splat on the wall. Squealing at the bug guts, Praline fled the room, spouting on about how she should have settled with that nobleman like her mother suggested, leaving Jackal alone with the guts splattered wall.

Shit.

.

**Free**

According to Jackal, the desert was the horrible and just a terrible place to live.

In her opinion though, it was beautiful. The sand looked like a golden sea, with hues of red, purple, and blue decorating them as the day moved on. Sure it was hot and water was hard to come by, but over all, she found it to be marvelous and awing. And when the wind blows, chasing the heat away and making it bearable, it just made her all the happier to wear something loose, and to feel the cloth flutter around her.

There were no rivalries here, nothing to prove who was prettier or who could be prettier. No vanity, fans, and deadlines. Just her, Jackal, and the golden sea. It was the perfect getaway in her opinion. And with his old hideout letting her look over it, she couldn't ask for anything better.

And she sure that Jackie himself enjoyed these vacations, his red eyes following after her and her loose clothes and the solitude that his hideout had to offer them.

.

**Tough**

"Jackie!" Praline snarled from where she sat, covered in wet sand while the thief snickered above her, safely perched on a large rock. The waves reached up, tickling at her legs before pulling back. "This isn't funny!" she persisted.

"Now you know how I feel when you try to pull me into the water. I don't like it Praline."

"Jackie," she scolded, wobbling up and setting her hands on her hips, her blue swim suit tight and revealing on her body. "There comes a day where a girl should see her boyfriend wet at _some _point."

"Not when that water is cold. If you wanna see so badly, we'll go to a hot spring."

"But Jackie! You're always complaining about how its too hot!"

"Tch," he grumbled, rolling onto his side and showing his back to her, done with their conversation. "Just let me know when you're ready to head back."

She glared at him before a smirk slid up her slips. Jumping up, she grabbed him, pressing her cold, wet, sandy body against his warm, bare back. "Praline!" he shouted in alarm at the cold contact.

.

**Green**

Florem was... green.

That's the best Jackal could come up the kingdom, looking around curiously as Praline dragged him along, spouting on and on about the city's details and her great childhood here. Though the city itself was dark with many colorful lights and common flower statues, the fields around was nothing more than a lush of green that made the city look green itself in the distance.

Where Praline said his desert was a golden sea, he decided hers was a green sea. It was, much more pleasant than Anchiem in his opinion. It was cooler, shaded, and a good mix of shadow and color. Probably a very ideal place for a thief.

"You know though," Praline said absently, slowing down to a walk so that she was no longer dragging him around. "I'm kinda glad I'm not living here anymore, no more fighting for attention... I like living in Anchiem and Grandship more, its a lot calmer there, you know?"

Jackal hummed, still taking Florem in.

"Plus, this place is even more annoying, all the girls are looking at you you know."

"They are?" Jackal asked, perking up at that, earning an annoyed scoff and an agitated smack on his bare, revealing chest that was the cause of all her frustration here.

.

**Zipper**

Hot breathe brushed against his cheeks as their lips moved over one another, hungry and demanding, neither willing to give into the other in the fight for dominance. Hands roamed over their bodies, slipping under clothes pressing hard against each muscle and curve, persistently trying to get their bodies as closely together as they could. His own clothes made it very easy for her, just sliding under his open vest and green scarf, slipping her arms into the hood so she could tangled her fingers into his hair.

It was her own that was the problem. Set hard hard as a barrier between him and her soft body. But that barrier was easy to remove...

He growled against her lips, tugging sharply as the metal piece that refused to come down, much to her amusement, giggling against his lips at the sound of his frustration. She drew her hands back, keeping her body pressed against his as she slowly helped him pull it down, going slow to purposely torment him a little. He simply huffed at her teasing, wrapping an arm around her to keep her close, impatiently waiting for her to pull down.

He was ready to really feel her back.

.

**Now**

"Jackie, I want some tea."

"I just sat down Praline, go get it yourself."

_"Jackie." _He started at the tone of voice, glancing over at her from where she sat huddled in a chair, glaring at him in such a way he would have been proud, if it was directed right at him. "Fine," he grumbled, getting up and stomping to the kitchen to make her tea. His girl beamed happily at the obedience, reaching over and snatching up his bowl of ice cream.

.

**Rage**

Weak curses echoed after each crumbling body that fell from his daggers, spreading blood everywhere, splattering it over him, on the ground, and on the walls. He stalked through the hidden base alone, slashing at any and all that came to him or tried to hide. No matter what they did though, he found them and left them a gurgling mess on the ground.

Through it all he didn't notice the hot, red liquid dotted over him, or any cut or bruise he himself got as he fought another battle. All that was evident to him was the sight of her bruised, unconscious, tide up in a chair, with a bleeding cut on her cheek, arms, and legs. All because she wouldn't reveal where his hideout was.

When he came back after clearing away the rats' nest, she was up and better, her smile still a little shaky and her own form still trembling, with bandaids and wrappings over her body. Still she rushed out to meet him despite the trauma and the blood covering him, fussing over the blood all over him, demanding to know where his own cuts were. With the pound of his still angry heart, he settled and calmed in their home, letting her dab and clean every cut, ignoring how his red eyes burned furiously.

.

**Daw**

"So what's my nickname?"

"What?"

"Well, you're my Jackie. And couples give each other nicknames. What's my nickname?"

"When did we become a couple?"

"Answer the question Jackie!"

Rolling his eyes as his face flushed, he turned away with a grumble.

"What was that?" Praline persisted. He didn't move, glaring away as he blushed even more. "Please Jack?" she pleaded, making him curse softly and he uttered a little louder.

"You're... my, my desert rose."

"Aw Jackie!" Praline gushed, reaching over and bringing him into a tight hug. "That is so sweet!"

"Shut up!"

.

**Lost**

"I did not loose my touch Khint," Jackal growled. "I am still the king of thieves and still the king of this desert. I don't answer to anyone."

The spell fencer hummed curiously to that, sipping his water quietly.

"I'm serious."

"I did not disagree," Khint said calmly.

"Because its true," the miffed thief encouraged, more to himself than the spell fencer across from him. Only to cringe when Praline's voice called out, "Hey Jackie! Wanna to shopping at Anchiem with me?"

Jackal ignored her, glaring at his own cup and he said to himself, "No one..."

"Jack?" Praline whined, coming up next to them, glancing at Khint before peering down Kackal. "Come on." Jackal didn't move. She sighed. "Fine, I'll ask Dabio if he wants to come."

"What?!" Jackal exclaimed, jumping up as Praline left the room in search of the lower ranking thief. "You can't ask _Dabio_!" Jackal stressed, running after her. Stopping at the door way as he turn around, pointing to Khint. "This proves nothing," he declared, then he ran off to go after Praline. khint merely hummed at that declaration, taking another sip of his water.


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Queasy**

"No wonder you never left Anchiem," Praline mused as she loomed over her boyfriend,frowning as she watched him moan on the bed, gripping the sheets and pillow hard as the ship continued to sway slowly, his stomach rumbling uncomfortably. "Shut up," he grumbled in a hush tone, pressing his face against the bed as if he could hide from the pain. Feeling guilty for even suggesting visiting Grandship so she could sing for past fans, she set herself in the bed, mindful not to jostle it as her side brushed against his back. Pulling his hood back, she ran her fingers through his hair, not even minding the slight grease smearing over her fingers (how it got there so quickly she didn't know since she pestered him into bathing just yesterday).

"Should I get you some ginger?" she asked.

He made a dismissing sound, some where between a whimper and a growl. She leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to his temple as she ran her hand through his hair soothingly. "Just a little longer," she promised.

.

**X**

"I can't believe you stole this from Barbarbossa!" Praline exclaimed as she followed after Jackal as they hiked through the Eisenberg desert, hiking along the shore were the pirate supposedly buried treasure as Jackal discovered, and was quite excited about. "He left it out in the open," the thief scoffed, his red eyes staring out, trying to spot some disheveled dirt. If they could find that before the tide soften it, they could find that treasure. By the looks of the map, it was buried recently...

"He's going to come after us," Praline stressed, though she herself joined him, looking out for the marker.

"Then go back to Eisenberg," Jackal brushed off.

"No way! By myself?!" Praline whined, "Anyway, I wanted to see this treasure for myself too!"

"There!" Jackal shouted, pouting up to a spot of dirt that was recently messed with. Jumping in glee, the two rushed over, quickly pulling the dirt away and finding a small chest hidden a foot beneath. Too excited to wonder why it was buried only a foot, the pulled it up, Jackal making short work of the lock and practically flinging it open.

"What?!" he exclaimed, snatching up only 60 pg from the box while Praline took up a note that was left inside with the money. "This is the cheapest pirate I've ever known," he scowled, though looking up curiously when he saw Praline blushing down at the paper. "What?" Jackal asked, snatching it up and looking at it himself, mirroring the performer's blush.

_'Get a room you two. Love Captain B'_

.

**Popular**

A lot of people wondered if he was some sort of bodyguard half the time. Its what the majority presumed. Sweet pretty Praline with a scary good for nothing delinquent. There's no way they'd be together. She'd sooner dine with Derosa or that other guy who could be considered a star that's equal in her popularity.

Jackal has pretty much heard them all. And in a sense, yeah, they weren't too far off.

For after the show she'd perform in Florem, Grandship, wherever, she always waddled to him and fall into his arms, trusting him to get her to bed. To secure that she'd always be safe and sound with him.

He doubted any other guy that was as popular as her could fill up that same role. There always has to be a shadow to follow after the light.

.

**Evil**

Fingers touched as they both reached for the last cookie, making both occupants jump, looking up at the other with wide eyes, both fingers twitching to get the cookie. Leaning forward in a sneering glaring contest, they both silently dared the other to just try and take the last cookie. "I deserve it," Praline declared, breaking the tense silence first. "I'll be having a stressful show coming up."

"You never get stressed about a show," he shot back. "You get more energy if anything. I need this to keep up with you."

"Oh please, you're the one that can out run me, _I _need that energy to keep up!"

Jackal growled. This wasn't getting either of them anywhere and that cookie was getting cold. Sucking it up and bracing himself, he moved as quickly as she had declared, his lips pressing hard against her, feeling her go rigid in surprise at the contact. He drew away faster than she was prepared for and snatched up the cookie, happily munching away.

She sat in a slight daze till her face bloomed redder than a tomato.

"Jackiiiee!"

.

**Wolf**

"You're like a big bad wolf."

"I'm not a dog."

"I didn't say dog, I said _wolf_. There is a difference Jack."

"Alright, why am I a big bad wolf?"

"You kinda look scary-"

"Kinda?"

"-and you're scruffy like one." She beamed and giggled, "Plus you have you're own little red riding hood here."

"...But you where blue."

"Fine then I'm your blue riding hood."

"You're so weird," he grumbled.

"And you're such a grouch... but I still love you."

Jackal simply grumbled at that, his cheeks flushing a little.

.

**Jam**

Praline giggles from where she sat, staring at the purplish red spec on Jackal's nose, residue left over from the jam filled doughnut he had. He was completely unaware of it, his red eyes flickering over to her curiously as he sucked and licked his fingers clean.

"What's that giggle about?" he asked warily, his voice a deep growl as always. She grinned, squirming in her seat as she teases. "Nothing, nothing at all."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously before shrugging and letting it go, leaning back in his seat with a content sigh. With his guard down, Praline jumped to the chance, catching him by surprise as she leaned over and kissed that spec away. Leaning away with a smirk at his red face, she sung, "See nothing, nothing at all."

.

**Her**

She was a siren. Her beauty unmatched, her voice serene and pleasant to almost all ears. She inspired and encouraged, for her needs and for others. He's seen it before. She could turn a shy man brave, a strong man weak, and a cold man warm. It was these powers, all these things that she could do with her voice that made her so proud and sure of herself.

Like she could really do anything, be able to change anyone for the better. Never though has she ever sung for him, and tried to change him. He had mixed feelings about that. He liked the idea of having her only ever sing for him, even if her voice could go a very wincing high note. But she never sings for him. Was she afraid to change him? Did she not want too?

The idea was a mixed bag. He liked that she didn't want to change him, but he didn't like her singing to all the world and not just for him...

"Oh Jackie," she scoff one day when she caught him brooding it over, well aware since he asked her about it once. "I fell in love with a growling, lone wolf." She smiled at him, that charming smile that could always put his guard down and get him to relax. That damn smile. "I'm not going to change my wolf," she added, reaching out and hugging him.

.

**Um**

"Its too high!" Praline screeched, tightening her grip around his shoulders, her hands sliding up to his neck and slightly choking him. "Praline," he managed to growl out, trying hard to readjust her grip. "Let go..."

"No!" she squealed, burying her face in his hood, trying to hide from the world.

"I'm not going to drop you," he persisted, annoyed.

"That's what they all say!"

"You worked for Eternia! The Sky Nation! The people that love to be up in the air! Shouldn't you be used to this!"

She smacked him on the back of the head, an angry, worried pout on her lips. "I'm Florem you idiot! I'm used to beauty and being on the ground! Not up above the ground, tight rope walking!"

He rolled his eyes. "Its not tight rope walking, its a pretty normal way for thieves to get around Ancheim now will you stop moving-"

"I want down," she wailed, re-wrapping her arms around him tightly as she reburied her face into his hood. He sighed, "Then just stay still, we're almost to the other side," he grumbled, feeling her nod against his head. Once she was settled, Jackal edged his way on, crossing the rope to get to the other side.

.

**Move**

Once Praline was sure that they were safe, even though Jackal persistently told her that, yes, they were; she warily eased herself off his back and shoulders and onto the much steadier roof of on of the tallest buildings in Ancheim, letting them catch one of the coolest gusts of wind and letting her see the wonder of one of the biggest sails slowly sweeping by them. Looking past it, she had a much better view of her golden sea laid out before her, a lovely, soft blue shade with the sun still down and sleeping.

"Oh Jackie, its amazing," she gushed, placing her hands on her heart, her eyes watering a little as she smiled at the view.

Jackal grunted, sprawling back a couple of feet and getting comfortable. "Give it a few more minutes," he said.

Curious and confused, she did, waiting to see what Jackal had planned and what was so special enough to drag her to the roofs. Past the dark mountains, her eyes caught the growing color in the distance. With a sharp intake, she watched as color bloomed and rose up with the sun, slowly turning the blue and purple sand a rosy, golden red.

"Its beautiful," she breathed, turning her watering eyes to Jackal, meeting his soft smile with her own. "Thank you Jackal, really."

.

**You**

"Why are you with me?"

Jackal raised a grey brow, glancing down at her as she sulked beside him, a thick pout on her lips as she glared at the ground. it was fresh in her head, the sight of a rougher girl talking to Jackal. Now Praline didn't like to think of herself as someone so easily jealous or clingy but... Jackal had smiled. _Smiled_. Only her and Khint ever got those smiles. What did that girl do to get a smile out of her wolf?

"Isn't that something I should be wondering?" he asked back.

"I'm serious Jackal."

"What's this about Praline?"

She sighed, pouting and stubbornly crossing her arms, not exactly willing to spill what was bugging her. Knowing Jackal, he didn't work with anyone unless he knew what was up. She grumbled under her breathe.

"What?"

"That girl... she, she looked like the sort of girl that you'd-"

"Praline," Jackal cut off. "If I was going to date that sort of girl I would already be with her. Am I with her?"

"Well, no-"

"No I'm not. I'm with an annoying, spoiled brat that drags me all over the place."

When she turned angry blue eyes up to him, he quickly cut off before she could start screeching, "And I wouldn't have it any other way." She drooped surprised, relieved, and curious. It was all so obvious in her eyes. Jackal looked away, a slight flush on his cheeks as he uttered out, "It'd get boring if I went out with someone like me, and there'd be so much arguing about whose in charge and well-"

She leaned up, kissing his cheek before dropping and wrapping her arms around his, nestling her head on his shoulder, a happy blush on her cheeks. "Thanks Jackie... I'm glad I found someone a lot more down to earth... even if you are dirty half the time." He simply rolled his eyes at the tease, but his own small smile grew on his lips.

.

**Oops**

"What did you do?!"

"Just a little redecorating."

"A little?!" This was not a little. Jackal was sure of that. Is once nice dank, cool hideout was... bright and full of colors that made him squint. With frilly, soft pillows tossed everywhere, filling ever corner... where was his bed? And his counting desk?! His gold!

"Isn't this nice? I made everything nice and comfortable now!" Praline declared.

"Nice?! You ruined my lair!"

Praline rolled her eyes, muttering drama queen under her breathe before shoving Jackal onto the new, fluffed up bed. "Just try before you hate it," she scolded, letting his stiffly bounce on the soft mattress. Scowling, he humored her, letting him lie on the bed and just soak it in, taking a minute to calm down.

"Well?" Praline asked.

"Its soft."

"Isn't it nice?!" she gushed.

"I guess... change it back."

.

**Vice**

When he came down into her, both reaching their highest point, they gripped each other hard, securing that they would stay locked together as the euphoria filled their senses, the pleasured moans they sounded were deaf to their own ears as they simply soaked in the rapture of feeling filling them both. She felt happy and safe, his strong arms on either side, his broad, heaving chest blocking and hiding the rest of the world from her. Letting her simply soak in the peace she needed.

Her grip was tight around him, her legs around his waist to keep him there, her arms around his shoulder with her nails slightly digging into his back, leaving little red lines that just made him shook. Slowly they both fell down from the high, letting them fall gently into bed, the sheets gripping at their sweat covered bodies.

Fell asleep locked together, breathing in the soothing smell of vanilla and earth.

.

**Kindle**

It was nice and warm. The flush of the calm fire flickering before them, keeping the cold of the evening at bay with her bunny ears and his scarf tossed to the side, unneeded with the heat. Jackal even went as far as to pull his hood down, letting his silver hair hang out and free. For Praline to secure her own comfort, she sat nestled in his lap, asleep with her head lolled comfortably on his arm, one of two that loosely caged her. He stayed awake, watching the fire in an easy trance, enjoying the warmth and the tickle of her bushy blonde hair pressed against his bare chest, with the soothing scent of vanilla drifting up to his nose along side the familiar and comforting smell of burning wood.

Moments like these are the best in his opinion. His girl asleep, the night calm, and the fire dancing happily in front of them, keeping the shadows and cold of the desert at bay. Smiling a rare smile, he leaned back onto a rock, Praline readjusting herself in his arms and nestling into his chest with her own happy sigh. She had wanted to spend the evening outside than in the lair, watch the stars flare over the dark sheet since she never had much of a chance to truly watch them.

She last almost an hour before her heavy eyes fell close and exhaustion tucked her conscious away.

It was starting to catch up with him too. Shifting a little and leaning forward, he gave her brow one shy kiss before settling back to watch the stars till his own eyes fell closed.


End file.
